Identification Number
by Nozomu
Summary: Harry is sentenced to 36 years in Azkaban. After which, he would be Kissed. Slash! Twilight crossover Edward/Harry! Major bashing on some characters. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Identification Number**

**Summary:** After barely escaping from Voldemort, Harry arrives back at Hogwarts clinging onto the dead body of Cedric Diggory. Charged with murder, Harry is sentenced to 36 years in Azkaban. After which, he would be Kissed. Never given a trial, Harry can only assume that he' been betrayed. He would be right. Slash!! Twilight crossover Edward/Harry!! Major bashing on some characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. T-T It is a sad thought.

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Hermione and Ron bashing, Order bashing, M/M, takes place right after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Slytherin friends!! Creature fic.

**Pairings: **HP/EC, DM/JB, NL/LL, HG/RW, RL/SB,

**A/N:** This fic wont crossover with Twilight for a few chapters. I personally, have never read the series. All 6 of my sisters have, and I've seen the movie 3 times. So I might have a very different take on the Twilight Universe. If you have any problems with this, review and I'll take it into consideration. Flames will be added to the Yaoi-Fandom bonfire! X3 **Go to my page to vote for the polls!!!!**

Prologue

Fear. At that moment, all I knew was fear. Fear for Cedric, fear for my friends, and fear for my life! The cold emotion seeped into my very bones, my breathes came out in harsh gasps. I was going to die. I could feel it; I knew that I would never see my friends again. Just as I knew that Cedric wasn't unconscious. My mind seemed to enjoy play that particular trick on me. I had myself convinced that Wormtail had hit Cedric with a stunner, rather than the luminescent green curse that I saw him get hit with. I shivered as the cold sensation became all the colder.

If asked, I could honestly say that one of the only things I properly remember from that night was his laughter. He laughed as Cedric fell, at the time, it didn't sound that cold. It sounded raspy, as though he could barely talk. Wormtail, a glint of metal, a piercing pain, and then I heard it. The cold laughter that seemed to shake the very bones in the ground beneath my feet. I felt a falling sensation as I was released from my binds, cracks sounded throughout my hazy vision. My fear blinded me, objects meshed into intermingling colors. I could no longer tell the sky from the earth in my fear.

I shook my head, trying to dispel my fears. It did no good, the laughter started up again. A swooshing noise, red light, pain, more laughter. The laughter surrounded me, the pain let up, yet it seemed as though I was still being held under it. A soft swirling blue came off to my left. Cedric, the Cup, I had to get away! The laughter died down, a mash of black moved towards a large grouping of black with white heads. There were many white heads; they lowered themselves before the black mass. I couldn't wait, the laughter would start up again and I knew that the pain would return.

I don't remember moving, I remember grabbing Cedric, and a scream of anger came from the black mass. I grabbed the bluish swirl that lay next to Cedric. I sighed in relief. Darkness soon followed.

I felt a crash as I landed. Cedric cushioned my fall. Cedric. I had to wake him up. I gently shook him. He lay limp under me; I could barely see his face. The colors were still distorted. A damp feeling ran down my cheeks. I guess the tears didn't help either. I still refused to admit that he was dead. That he had died.

That's when the scream came. I tightened my grip on Cedric, I shook him once more. More screams followed the first. Loud sounds, thunderous in character headed towards me. 'Did he follow me?!' The fear from earlier returned full force, it seemed to chock the very breathe that I held in my lungs. Rough hands grabbed my shoulders, tarring me away from Cedric. I was forced to stand, the many colored beings swayed in my vision.

A sharp push and I was being dragged/pulled away from Cedric. I knew that I was starting to hyperventilate, yet the fear persisted. It gripped me, and refused to let go, as though it was Death's very grip upon me. The haze grew, a darkness started to descend into my vision. The screams, fear, panic, voices, I was moved away from them; yet I could hear them. I knew Cedric was dead, that thought caused me to stumble. The rough hands dragged me up right. It was all too much for me.

The hands shoved me into a chair. I flinched; I didn't remember making our way here. I remember trying to stand up, trying to escape. The hands grabbed me and held me down. I kicked; I cried out, I screamed, I refused to be tied down. A cold sensation came upon my lips; I froze as the vial was held to my mouth. I twisted and jerked, trying to get away from the poison that was sure to be contained in that innocent vial.

A slim, callused hand griped my jaw and forced it open. I doubled my effort to get away from the rough hands that held me captive. I got a grunt for my effort, and a thick, burning sludge being poured down my throat. I tried to spit it back out, a callused hand held over my mouth prevented me. More fear, more panic. 'I didn't want to die! I couldn't breathe!' My attempts to remove the hands became slow and sluggish.

My eyes widened as I realized that I couldn't move. Darkness took my vision by storm, clouding over until I could barely see any of the haze that I had been witnessing. The last thing I remember was a pair of opal eyes watching over me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Normal P.O.V.

-Quidditch Pitch. End of the 3rd Task-

It was quiet; everyone silently wondered what had happened to the two Hogwarts Champions. Victor Krum had been pulled from the maze over an hour previous. Students from all schools whispered possibilities of what likely happened, while the adults glanced nervously at each other. A sharp 'swoosh' and two figures appeared. One held the other, as though fearing to let go. The teachers rushed forward, as one of the two missing students shook the other. A scream from the crowd came forth as everyone noticed how one of the students weren't moving. More screams followed the first.

Hagrid raced ahead of the other teachers. He grabbed and pulled the smaller of the two up.

"'Arry. 'Arry! Whot 'appened?" Hagrid asked as he held Harry up by his shoulders. Tears streamed down Harry's face, his eyes darted from one person to the next.

"What happened?" demanded McGonagall as she stood next to the fallen student.

"He's dead. Cedric Diggory is DEAD!!!" shouted Barty Crouch from his knelt position beside Cedric. Screams erupted from the stands as students stared in horror at their dead classmate.

"Hagrid, take Mr. Potter to my office." Dumbledore said sharply, as he waved his wand, checking to see what spells had killed his student.

As Hagrid led Harry off, someone shouted, "He did IT!! HARRY POTTER KILLED CEDRIC DIGGORY!!!"

This led to more screams, shouting, tears, the voices of the students grew so loud that Dumbledore silenced them and ordered them to return to their dorms.

"Dumbledore, we really must find out what happened!" McGonagall said worriedly as she watched her prefects lead her Gryffindors to their common room.

"Albus! I demand an explanation!!" Fudge snapped as he finally came over to join the adults that surrounded Cedric's body. "Your students are saying that Potter was the one to kill Diggory!!"

"Come now Cornelius. The students are merely terrified. Now, let us go ask Mr. Potter what happened." Dumbledore said as he started to lead Fudge, Snape, and McGonagall to his office.

As they came upon the gargoyle statue they heard it, a scream. Snape snapped out the password, and ran up the circular staircase. The scene that met him was not one he wished to every see again. Harry Potter was being held down in a chair by Hagrid. Potter was crying, screaming, fighting to get free. Snape snapped out of his shock and pulled a crystal vial from his belt. He pressed it to Harry's lips; Harry froze before he preceded to jerk away from him. Snape grabbed his jaw and forced it open, a gasp was heard behind him but it was ignored. Snape preceded to pour the Calming Drought down Harry's throat.

Snape then pressed his hand, free of the now empty vial, to Harry's mouth. Forcing Harry to swallow the potion. Harry's eyes widened, before they turned up to look Snape in the eye. Fear, panic, weariness, acknowledgement. Harry's eyes gently closed as he slipped into a deep sleep.

"My word. Severus, what happened?" McGonagall asked as she watched one of her favorite students fall unconscious.

"Ask Hagrid. I came upon him holding Mr. Potter down."

All eyes turned towards Hagrid as he gently let go of Harry's arms.

"I brou't 'im 'ere jus' like I was ask'd. I set 'im down, an' he jump'd up like the devil was on his 'eels! So I set 'im 'ight back down. An' he kick'd me, an' he scream'd, an' he act'd as though I was gon'a 'urt 'im!!" Hagrid exclaimed with tears welling up in his eyes.

Dumbledore frowned at this.

"Sounds like a guilty conscious to me." Fudge declared.

"Come now, Cornelius. I'm sure that there's an explanation." Dumbledore said gently as he moved to sit at his desk.

"I demand that we check his wand!"

"Isn't that a bit hasty?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore disagreed.

"Severus, could you please hand me Mr. Potter's wand."

Snape glared as he moved forward and grabbed Harry's wand from his hand. Turning, Snape placed the wand in Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"Revealio!" Dumbledore said as he pointed his wand at Harry's.

Slowly, a gold mist seeped out of the tip of Harry's wand. The mist rose in to the air, and gently spelled out:

Expelliarmus Connected Aveada Kedavera

Gasps filled the office. All eyes turned to the unconscious savior.

"Albus, this evidence cannot be ignored! Potter must be tried for murder!" Fudge declared as he moved to the fireplace to call in some of his most trusted Aurors.

"What are you talking about?" Snape snapped. "It merely says that the two spells connected."

"But that only happens when someone shares a wand core with another!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Harry happens to share a wand core Minerva." Dumbledore said gently as he watched Harry. "He shares a wand core with Voldemort."

A flash of green followed this statement, as three Aurors stepped into the office.

"He is NOT BACK!!!" Fudge sputtered. "Arrest him! For committing murder on a fellow student!!"

Dumbledore sadly closed his eyes as he realized that Fudge was right. Voldemort couldn't be back, seeing as Severus never came to him. And he would have if Voldemort was calling his Inner Circle. This led Dumbledore to believe that Voldemort was in fact NOT back; and that Harry had casted the Killing Curse.

"Very well." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"No!! Not Az'ka'ban!!"

"What?!"

"Albus you can't mean-"

"I do." Dumbledore said, cutting of the statements of outrage from the three teachers. Dumbledore nodded to the Aurors.

Two of the Aurors moved forward and lifted the savior up, as the third moved to pick up Harry's wand. Four sharp snaps followed, as the Auror snapped Harry's wand. With each snap Hagrid and McGonagall flinched. Snape narrowed his eyes at the offending Auror, a look that surely promised pain.

"Off to Azkaban Potter!" Fudge said gleefully as the two Aurors moved into the fireplace. A quick shout of 'Azkaban Land Guard House' and they disappeared. The last Auror quickly followed the first two. Fudge cheerfully clapped his hands. He too left via Floo. His destination however, was to the Ministry of Magic. After all, he had a 14 year old savior to condemn.

**A/N:** Did you like it???**Go to my page to vote on the polls!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Identification Number**

**Summary:** After barely escaping from Voldemort, Harry arrives back at Hogwarts clinging onto the dead body of Cedric Diggory. Charged with murder, Harry is sentenced to 36 years in Azkaban. After which, he would be Kissed. Never given a trial, Harry can only assume that he' been betrayed. He would be right. Slash!! Twilight crossover Edward/Harry!! Major bashing on some characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. T-T It is a sad thought.

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Hermione and Ron bashing, Order bashing, M/M, takes place right after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Slytherin friends!! Creature fic. Maybe Mpreg in future chapters.

**Pairings: **HP/EC, DM/JB, NL/LL, HG/RW, RL/SB,

**A/N:** A poll for Identification Number is now on my main page. Go and Vote!!

Chapter 1

My Aquatic Hell

"Fourth Floor! That's what he should get!!!" a commanding voice snarled.

"Sir? But he's-"

"I know who he IS! He's a MURDERER!! As such, he should be placed in the Fourth Floor!"

"Yes sir."

'Fourth Floor……Murderer? Where am I?'

"Well lookie-here boys. Potter's coming around." The voice taunted.

"Wha-" Harry tried to speak.

"SILENCE!" the voice yelled. "You Potter are a disgrace to the Wizarding World. I bet you'd tell me it was You-Know-Who that killed that Diggory boy."

Soft chuckles came from the others in the room. 'What?' Harry thought. The confusion from the night before was starting to recede. 'Murder. Diggory…….Cedric!! Voldemort murdered Cedric!!'

"Well boy, looks like we're almost out of time." More chuckling followed this statement.

'Out of time? I don't understand.' Harry thought as he finally took in his surroundings. Harry was tied down to a wooden chair, in a room made out of solid stone. A wooden door was off on the far right wall. Surrounding Harry, were seven Aurors. One stood ominously in front of him, while the other six preferred to lean on one of the walls. Harry tilted his head towards the door as he saw a shaft of light coming through it.

"'Bout time you got here Jenkins!" snarled the Auror who stood before Harry as a mid-aged man walked through the door.

"My apologies Auror Roston, Fudge wanted to make extra sure that Prisoner 268247 didn't get out on a technicality." Jenkins said as he looked through some of the paperwork that he'd brought with him.

"Who?" Auror Roston snarled.

Jenkins blinked, looking up he saw that all eyes were watching him.

"As of this moment, Harry James Potter has been stripped of his name. In essence his name is now Prisoner 268247." Jenkins informed them.

'I don't even have a name anymore!' Harry thought stunned as he learned of his 'new' name.

"You here that!" Roston snarled to his comrades. Turning to look at the new inmate of Azkaban. "Well, boy. How'd you like yer new name?"

Laughter followed this statement. Jenkins shook his head, he knew a pissing contest when he saw one.

"If you will escort him to his cell, then we can finish with the proceedings."

Roston nodded in agreement with Jenkins. He didn't want to stay longer than was necessary.

"Where do we place him?" Roston questioned.

Jenkins bowed his head and shuffled through his stack of paperwork. "Ah! Here it is. Prisoner 268247, cell number 863-"

"That's on the Fourth Floor!" one of the Aurors cried out in surprise. Roston silenced him with a glare.

"As I was saying. Cell number 863, Fourth Floor, cell block 63." Sharp intakes of breathe could be heard from the Aurors. Roston smirked.

"You heard that Prisoner. You've been sentenced to the Water Block."

Harry glanced at him confused. 'Water Block? I don't understand, why is everyone looking like I'm going to die?'

"Well, are we going or not. I have more paperwork to go through." Jenkins said as he motioned to the door behind him.

Auror Roston nodded his agreement. Roston snapped his fingers, an Auror stepped up and handed Roston a pair of clothes. Roston then nodded towards Harry. The Auror moved forward and swished his wand, then ropes holding Harry in place fell away. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Hurry up boy!" Roston snapped as he shoved the clothes into Harry's hands. Roston then signaled for the other Aurors to leave the room. Roston made no move to follow them.

"Come now Roston. The boy is without his wand, I think I can handle watching him for you." Jenkins said as he watched Roston.

Roston glared at him, before nodding and leaving the room. As the door slammed shut Jenkins sighed in relief.

"Hurry up. We don't have much time." Jenkins said as he walked towards Harry.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Harry asked as Jenkins knelt by his side.

"You're in Azkaban Prison. You've been charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory." Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"But I didn't-"

"I know, as does my employer. Now get dressed. We don't have much time."

Harry slowly nodded his head. Jenkins turned around to give Harry his privacy. Harry shed his Tri-Wizard outfit and threw it on the ground; before donning on the prison robes. A white t-shirt, gray/white striped pants, and a pale gray robe. The whole outfit was a few sizes too big.

"Um..I'm done." Harry said as he finished donning on the robes.

Jenkins turned around, and couldn't help but snicker. Harry looked like he was swimming in the clothes.

"The clothes are big so that you can grow into them." Jenkins informed Harry.

Harry frowned at this.

"How long am I to be in prison?"

Jenkins stayed silent, thinking of how best to answer the question. "You've been sentenced to 36 years, after which you will be given the Kiss."

Harry's eyes widened in horror, did no one believe he was innocent?

"Dumbledore, he wouldn't-"

"He was the one to help get you here. He and Fudge had you brought here before you were even conscious."

"My friends-"

"Have agreed with Dumbledore, in the fact that you were jealous of Cedric and killed him."

"Then, what-"

"From what I've been told, the whole Wizarding World has turned on you. You've been unconscious for a full day."

Harry sat down in the chair. He couldn't believe it; his friends thought he was a murderer.

"Harry, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but you needed to know."

"So, everyone believes I'm guilty?"

"No. Not everyone. My employer is one of the few who believe that you are completely innocent."

Harry frowned.

"Employer? Who?"

"I believe you know him. His name is Draco Malfoy." Jenkins informed Harry.

"Malfoy?! Malfoy believes I'm innocent?!" Harry said in shock.

Jenkins nodded his head. "He also told me to give you this." Jenkins pulled a thick letter out of his stack of paperwork and handed it to Harry.

Harry took the letter in surprise; he looked at Jenkins to make sure that this wasn't some sort of joke. Jenkins just smiled and looked pointedly at the letter. Harry nodded and slipped the letter into and interior pocket in his prison robes.

"We should be going now." Jenkins said as he stood up. Harry followed his and they both proceeded to the wooden door. Jenkins opened it and motioned for Harry to walk through it first. As Harry stepped over the threshold he couldn't help but gasp. A large circular room stood before him. To his right were tall wooden doors, Harry assumed that they led outside. To Harry's left was a staircase that led to the upper floors.

"This way Prisoner!" Roston snapped. Harry looked towards him, Roston was pointing to an archway behind Harry and to the right. Past the archway were stairs that led down. "You get the Fourth Floor. You don't get the luxury of the New Born!" Roston motioned for two of the Aurors to grab Harry. The two Aurors approached, they grabbed an arm and started to lead him towards the archway.

Roston took the lead with the Aurors and Harry following him. They were the only ones that walked the darkened stairway. Harry's breathes came out in white clouds. Roston growled before he lit his wand and casted the light towards the stairs. Harry's eyes widened in horror; the flight of steps, leading further down, was encased in ice. Black ice.

"Not too much further now." Roston growled softly.

The grip of the Aurors tightened; Harry couldn't help but gasp painfully.

"Quiet down Prisoner! I don't want to hear a peep outta you!" Roston snarled as he glanced back at Harry.

After a few more steps, a soft splash was heard.

"We're here." Roston said as he stepped out onto a platform. "Cell block 63. The Water Block." Roston motioned for the Aurors to step out onto the platform.

"Take a good look boy. This is yer new home."

Harry felt horrified at what was to become his 'home'. At the end of the platform was a four foot drop, it was filled with water. The whole cell block was flooded with four feet of water. Open cell bars allowed the guards to see into the cells without having to go into the water. There were five cells; two on the left, two on the right, and one facing the platform. Three of the five cells were in use; two on the right, and the far one on the left.

"See that center one Boy? That's yer new home" Roston said with a snicker. He brought out his wand and pointed it at Harry. The Aurors released their grip as Harry started to hover in the air. A clanking-swoosh was heard as Harry's cell door opened. Roston twisted his wand and gave a flick towards the opened cell. Harry was thrown through the air and dropped into icy water. Roston laughed as Harry gave a shriek of surprise.

"Get used to it boy!" Roston laughed and flicked his wand again. Slamming Harry's cell door closed. Roston and the other Aurors quickly left the water flooded basement.

Silence rain in the dungeon, Harry slowly stood to his feet. Taking a look around, Harry noticed small fist size circular windows throughout the entire dungeon. 'That must be how the water gets in.' A flash of light interrupted Harry's thoughts, a second flash followed the first.

"Lightning." Said a soft voice to Harry's left.

"I'm sorry?"

"The bird-holes allow the light and water to get in. The flashes you just saw were the light from the lightning." The voice replied.

"Oh. Thank you." Harry said, now noticing that the small windows lit up the dark cell block. "What is your name?"

"I am Prisoner 62743." Replied the soft voice, Harry was sure it was a girls voice. "What is your name?"

"H-" Harry made a choking noise as he tried to say his name.

"Yer one o' us now kid." Spoke a gruff voice farther to Harry's left. "Dat m'ans dat ye was majical'e stipped o' yer name."

"What did the Aurors call you?" the girl questioned.

"Prisoner 268247. Why did I start to choke when I tried to tell you my name?"

"'Rison'r 268247 IS yer name." the gruff voice replied.

"'When a magical being is magically stripped of their title, and name, it is forbidden for said being to introduce their self as said person.' Chapter 13, Section 6, Paragraph 17 of the Wizarding Annulment Law." Came a calm voice to Harry's right.

"In other words, who you were yesterday no longer existences, you are now Prisoner 268247." The girl spoke.

"What about everyone else. Have THEY had their names taken from them?" Harry questioned.

A soft splashing noise to Harry's close left caused Harry to move through the clear water. As Harry stood by the bars of his cell he saw them. To his direct left, was a girl around 24, wet gray hair fell down to her knees. Soft lilac eyes watched Harry as he took survey of his cell mates. 'Damn.' Harry thought. 'She's taller than me.' And true to form, the woman stood at a proud 5'11", topping Harry's short 5'3" easily. Her robe clung to her skin, showing of her curvy figure.

A splash to Harry's right caused him and the woman to look over. In the cell to Harry's right stood a man with short spiky burgundy hair, pale orange eyes, and small oval glasses. The man had broad shoulders with a slim waist; he stood at 6'2". He wasn't wearing his robes, leaving his wet t-shirt to cling to his chest and abs. The man smirked as he saw were Harry was looking. He lifted up his left hand and pointed towards the last occupied cell. Blinking, Harry turned his head. His eyes widened in surprise.

There, in the far left cell, stood a man with knee length hazel hair. He wore no shirt or robe, his broad shoulders leading to his muscular chest and down to his 6-pack abs. 'How the hell does he have a 6-pack in AZKABAN?!' Harry thought in surprise. A chuckle escaped the man's lips. Harry looked back up and gasped, the man's eyes were entirely black. Pupil, the retina, and the whites of his eyes were solid black. They looked like a black reflective mirror, casting a reflection whenever light hit his eyes.** (1)**

"No. They are Inmates. They keep their names, properties, money, and family heirlooms." The woman replied. "We are Prisoners. As such, we can never leave this Island, Azkaban is our home. When our time here is finished, they kill us."

"What about the Dementors? The Kiss?" Harry questioned looking at her imploringly.

"Dementors never come down here. The Kiss is saved for the Inmates only." She replied.

"Then," Harry said looking at the three of them. "what am I to call you."

The man to Harry's right smiled.

"We were pondering that question when Rusting brought you here." He said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with his wet shirt.

Harry frowned.

"Rusting? I thought his name was Roston."

"It is." Came a voice from the far right. Harry turned towards him. "Ni'knames 're fun ta tag people with** (2)**. Roston, we call Rusty."

"Roston, English name meaning rusting." The man to Harry's right said as he placed his glasses back onto his face. "Back to our original problem, to what do we call ourselves?"

"We're called numbers ye twit!"

"Numbers. Could that be our solution?" questioned the woman.

The man with the glasses tilted his head in thought. Quick as lightning snapped his head towards Harry. "What are your numbers?"

"Um, 268247." Harry answered, slightly confused.

The man tilted his head to the right, then to the left, before straightening his head and facing Harry.

"Anubis."

Harry blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"The numbers 268247 on a phone spell out A-n-u-b-i-s. Anubis. That shall be YOUR name." **(3)** the man replied.

"62743." Spoke the woman.

"3963." Spoke the man to the far left.

"And we are 39766." Said the man with the glasses, he proceeded to tilt his head in different directions before straightening himself.

"62743. You are Marie, French, means star of the sea; sea of bitterness." The woman, Marie, nodded her head in agreement. The man turned to his right. "3963. You are Dyne, African American, means seaman; gambler." The man, Dyne, smirked at this. "39766. We are Dyson, English, means sea-loving." He, Dyson, nodded his head in agreement to his statement.

"Whatz Anubis m'an?" questioned Dyne in his gruff voice.

"Anubis, Egyptian, means royal; it would seem that out of us all, you are not named for the sea." Dyson said. He tilted his head again frowning.

"Then, how to name him of the sea?" Marie questioned.

"More numbers, we need more numbers to name properly." Dyson said.

Marie, Dyson, and Dyne all turned to look at Anubis. Anubis blinked.

"Well, my cell number is 863, we're on the Fourth Floor, and this is cell block 63."

"863-4-63." Dyson tilted his head in thought. "Undine; it spells out U-n-d-i-n-e. You are Undine, Latin, meaning from the ocean; Anubis Undine, royal from the ocean."

Marie nodded her head, pleased with the name. Dyne gave a sharp nod before disappearing into his cell. Dyson did the same. A flash erupted through the small windows, quickly followed by a roll of thunder.

"It is time to sleep young Anubis. A small hammock should be in the corner of your cell by now. Goodnight." Marie said as she too turned and went deeper into her cell.

Anubis sighed. Turning around Anubis couldn't help but give a choke of surprise. In the right hand corner of his cell was a large black hammock, both ends were somehow tied of on two of the windows. One end of the hammock rested on the right wall, while the other end rested on the wall in front of Harry. It created a triangular space between the hammock and the corner. The hammock was hanging two feet above the above the water. Anubis noticed that it looked as though it was an old fishing net; the crisscross stitching certainly gave it that look.

Anubis shrugged and started wadding through the four foot high water. As Anubis climbed into the hammock he heard the pelting sound of rain hitting water. Lifting his head, Anubis watched as water seeped through the small circular windows. Looking around himself, Anubis noticed that water was seeping through ALL of the small windows. Yet, the water below him never seemed to rise. Anubis shrugged as he curled into a ball and past out from tired. Anubis never noticed the twin black stones staring up at him from beneath the hammock.

**A/N: **Did you like it?? Just so everyone knows, a poll for this story will be placed onto my main page. Thank you!! Please note! That anyone who reviewed, I answered your questions down below. Thank You!!

**(1): **Think The Source from Charmed.

**(2):** "Almost everybody that's well-known gets tagged with a nickname."-Alan Alda. I just shortened what he'd already said. X3

**(3):** Harry will be known as Anubis after this point. Since his name Harry James Potter was taken from him, I have given him a new name. You'll also find out what was written in Draco's letter in the next chapter.

**Reviews:**

**Obamarocks2008**=thank you

**SaphirePhoenix**=sorry! I lost my folder containing all of Harry Potter's spells. Thank you for letting me know!

**Cross-The Damned Alchemist**=Wow! Good thing you had a calming drought on hand!

**Googlibear**=Thank you so MUCH!!!! My sister's had NO idea about Midnight Sun!! They totally went bazerk when I showed them your review!.......Then they kidnapped my laptop in order to read it………I had to wait until they were sleeping to get it back!*sigh*thanks again!

**Animaluvr123**=thank you! I plan to up-date once a week!

**Sony Boy**=Hahaha! Don't worry! You'll get plenty of more chances to want to kill Dumbledore later!

**Parseltonge girl**=Please don't kill Dumbledore and Fudge!! I need them to be the bad guys!! Haha

**Lucifer's Advocate7**=thank you. Your review meant a LOT to me.

**EygptianFireFly**=thank you.

**SiriusBlackIsGod**=I'll try and keep it interesting for you ;D

**AlixMM**=Well…..Albus isn't exactly "bad". Not yet anyways. You guys still have to vote on that!

**Odango3**=don't worry. I have other plans for Voldemort.

**Elektra107**=Haha! Poor Harry is right!

**Ams71080**=thank you Amber.

**Liria Nai**=thank you! I hope that I can keep it as original as possible, without messing up the story!

**Tinal23**=thank you.

**The Group of One**=Thank You!! You're the first person to tell me that! X3

**SPEEDIE22**=thank you!

**Rose-Aislin**=thank you. I hope that you like the story, even though it starts out in Azkaban.

**Olaf74**=……….i made someone speechless??? ME??......wow. so there IS a first for everything.

**Sarah999**=I hope you keep loving it!

**Celestialuna**=thank you!

**Bebepantheon**=Did you mean the Volturi?? I'm not sure if they will play a role or not.

**TJeanetteT**=he was unconscious when he was brought to Azkaban. So far. He's been abandoned.

**Elfwarrior87**=I agree completely!!

**Katsy17**=thank you! 

**Mistyfire**=Not really. I will explain Dumbledore's motive and actions next chapter. As for Barty. You'll have to wait. X3

**Louise2676375**=thank you!

**OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee**=personally, I love the name. as for Harry. Your answer is yes. To which question, you'll have to wait and see.

**Thank you to everyone who put me on Alert or Favorite!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Identification Number**

**Summary:** After barely escaping from Voldemort, Harry arrives back at Hogwarts clinging onto the dead body of Cedric Diggory. Charged with murder, Harry is sentenced to 36 years in Azkaban. After which, he would be Kissed. Never given a trial, Harry can only assume that he' been betrayed. He would be right. Slash!! Twilight crossover Edward/Harry!! Major bashing on some characters.

**Disclaimer:** For a disclaimer….please read chapters one and two……thank you……..and have a nice flight!*shoves reader off a cliff*Muahahahaha!!!!

**Warnings:** Dumbledore bashing, Hermione and Ron bashing, Order bashing, M/M, takes place right after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Slytherin friends!! Creature fic. Maybe Mpreg in future chapters.

**Pairings: **HP/EC, DM/JB, NL/LL, HG/RW, RL/SB,

**A/N:** To all reviewers!! Curse, rant, scream or beg! I truly love to hear your review to the way this story and its characters are unfolding. And you can thank Hailriq Atticus Jacomus Leandros Veritas (Pronounced: Hail-Rick At-ti-cus Jay-come-us Lee-an-drose Very-Tas) for this up-date! Apparently my muse has a weakness for the "Drowned Kitten" look. And in case anyone wondered what the "Black Stones" in the second chapter where, Hint: he has black eyes. Thank you for reading!

_{Flashback}_

**Key to the letters:**

**Letter One:**

"Draco"

"**Blaise" **

"_Pansy"_

"Theo"

"_Millicent"_

Chapter 2

An Allies Message

Light streamed in through the many fist sized windows, illuminating the water dungeons. Anubis stirred from the sleep he'd fallen into, a stream of light landing upon his face. Groaning, Anubis shifted, curling up tighter into a fetal position. A chime of laughter echoed throughout the brightened dungeon. 'Hmm?' Anubis thought as he slowly opened his eyes. 'Small windows, water everywhere,…oh crap. I forgot.'

"Morning my Royal." A soft voice spoke softly into Anubis's ear.

Anubis's eyes snapped open in surprise. 'Wha-? How the hell?'

"Food will be brought up to you at a quarter to ten." The voice said before disappearing.** (0)**

Anubis blinked before turning to look around his new room.

"What time is it?" he grumbled.

"We are with the dawn your Majesty." Spoke a voice outside of Anubis's cell. The calm male voice came from Anubis's right. 'Must be Dyson.' Anubis thought as he shifted onto his back, peering up at the ceiling.

The feeling of something poking him made Anubis frown. Anubis shifted a bit trying to figure out what was poking him.

_{__"Employer? Who?"_

"_I believe you know him. His name is Draco Malfoy." Jenkins informed Harry._

"_Malfoy?! Malfoy believes I'm innocent?!" Harry said in shock._

_Jenkins nodded his head. "He also told me to give you this." Jenkins pulled a thick letter out of his stack of paperwork and handed it to Harry._

_Harry took the letter in surprise; he looked at Jenkins to make sure that this wasn't some sort of joke. Jenkins just smiled and looked pointedly at the letter. Harry nodded and slipped the letter into and interior pocket in his prison robes.}_

Anubis's eyes went wide, 'The letter!! I forgot about Malfoy's letter!!' Anubis moved into a sitting position, being careful not to lose his balance on the black hammock. Anubis reached into the inner pocket of his prison robes and pulled out a thick letter. Anubis looked at it in surprise. The letter was dry, not a single drop of water to be seen on it. 'Malfoy must have charmed it water-proof.' Anubis thought. On the front of the letter, in neat calligraphy, was the name _Harry James Potter_. Turning over the letter, Anubis broke the wax seal. Anubis blinked in surprise, as not one letter fell out, but five different ones. Each letter had a different name on the front and was sealed with wax. Shaking his head, Anubis grabbed the one on top. It read, Draco Malfoy.

Hello Scarhead,

How's the weather in Azkaban? Do stop glaring; it is quite undignified to glare at a piece of parchment. You didn't kill Cedric. Shocking I know, your school rival believes you, when even you friends don't. That's really sad Scarhead. Now, as I was saying, Father and Narcissia came home last night-yes Scarhead, I called my "mother" by her given name! Yesh, let me get to it already! (Anubis snickered, at the thought of Malfoy reprimanding him for interrupting.) AS I WAS SAYING, they came home last night covered in blood and dirt. I overheard them. ('Overheard? More like eavesdropping.' Anubis thought.) They talked in great detail about what happened at the graveyard. After which, Father came to me and told me that Narcissia was unstable, and that it wasn't safe for me to stay in the manor.

I immediately left and went to my friend-Yes I have friends Scarhead! - Blaise's house. This is where I am at the moment.

**Who you writing to Draky?**

Mind your own business Blaise! I'm writing a very important letter to-DON'T CALL ME DRAKY!!

_Who the HELL switched my LOTION!!!_

**Hide ME!!!**

Get LOST ZABINI!! I'm writing a letter!! Can't you see that I don't have time-

What the fuck is going ON?!

**Huh?**

Pansy's going nuts cause some idjit switched her lotion, Goyle is trying to toast a banana, and Crabbe is about to jump off the second floor banister!!

Blaise. What did you do??

**ME?!?!?! What the hell makes you think that I did something?**

This could help.

BLAISE!!! Where the HELL did you get THAT!!??!?

**Well you see. Funny story-**

I don't think I've ever seen him run that fast.

I agree.

Draco?

Yeah? What is it?

Were you using a dictation quill to write that letter to Scarhead?

Yes, why? Dammit!! It wrote the whole damn thing!!! Damn you Blaise!!

_BLAISE ZABINI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!_

I better go find him.

_I'm singing in the rain!!!_

SHUT UP MILLICENT!!!

SHUT UP MILLICENT!!! Dammit Theo! Get her to shut up!!

That's like asking a Hufflpuff to become the next Dark Lord.

Just get her to shut up!! She's driving me nuts!!!

That's not a long drive.

THEO!!!

Alright! Alright, already! I'm going, I'm going.

Now. Where was I? Oh yes, I was writing a letter to Scarhead. As I was saying, I'm staying at Blaise's house. So are Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo. Back to my original point! We, my friends and I, are trying to help you. Most of Hogwarts hates you, except the Slytherins. Who believe that the Dark Lord is back only due to your blood. So you've gained allies in the Snake house, that's for sure. So far we haven't gotten any concrete plans on how to break you out of there. In a few days I'll send, Gianna, my owl to you with some necessities. Stay strong Scarhead! Only I'm allowed to publicly humiliate you.

-Draco Malfoy

Anubis laughed as he finished reading Malfoy's-'No. Draco. After all, he's supposed to be my "friend" now'-letter. Still snickering, Anubis set it aside and opened one of the other letters. This one was from Fred and George. 'I wonder how they got Mal-Dammit-Draco to send a letter for them. Probably blackmailed him into it.'

Dear Our Silent Helper-F&G

Oi! Kit**(1)**! So. How's Azkaban?-F

Don't go asking him that!-G

Why not? It's a perfectly good question.-F

'Cause it's not right!-G

"Not right?" Did I hear you right? Did you just say something wasn't right? Am I hear correctly Forge?-F

Fine. Let's ship you off to Azkaban and see if you have a fun time there. Ay?-G

*glares*Sarcasm was NOT needed Forge. Even if it IS appreciated.-F

*frowns*I don't think that made sense. Do you?-G

*think about it*Your right. I don't think that made sense atoll!-F

*nods*Glad you see it my way!*nods*-G

*smiles*Good. Not that that is settled. How's your stay been?-F

GRED!!!-G

What??!! I'm only asking.-F

Not the POINT!-G

Well? Don't YOU want to know how he's been??-F

*glares*Of course I do! But I'm NOT about to ask him if he finds Azkaban cozy or NOT!-G

*cowers*Right then. Sorry.-F

*nods*Better.-G

Still? How HAS your-F

GRED!!!-G

*runs from the room*-F

Sorry 'bout that Kit! Gred's always the curious one.-G

*shouts from down the hallway*Ha! Like I'm the ONLY curious twin here!!-F

*shakes head sadly*My idiot brother-G

HEY!!-F

As I was saying! My idiot brother means well, we're just worried about you.-G

*steps back into the room*Yeah mate! You should see it downstairs. Mum's got everyone thinking yer evil mate.-F

Actually. Maybe it's a good thing you CAN'T see it.-G

Yeah. You know what I mean?-F

Yes. Yes I think I do. Please note Gred, I'm being sarcastic.-G

Wow. Look whose channeling their inner Slytherin today!*snicker*-F

*glares pointedly*And what's THAT supposed to mean?-G

*sweats*N-no-nothing! Nothing at all! Oh, Great Gryffindor twin brother o' mine!*smile innocently*-F

*smack*-G

OWWW!! FORGE!! THAT HURT!!-F

*smirks evilly*-G

*blinks and does a double take*You DO know you looked just like Snape right now. Right?*looks worried at twin*-F

*nods*I'm just thinking of ways to prank you into oblivion.*says casually*-G

*looks worried*Hey, Kit mate. You don't think you could pop over here for a second and help me make a quick get-a-away. Do you?-F

*raises eyebrow*You moron! Azkaban has anti-apperition wards on it. Remember?!-G

*huffing*Well, way to make a guy feel happy!-F

*shakes head*You're a lost cause.-G

*smiles*Glad that you finally agree.-F

Ugh!-G

*smiles more*-F

*shakes head sadly*-G

*shrugs*So Kit-F

I'LL BREAK YOUR ARM IF YOU ASK HIM AGAIN!!!!-G **(2)**

*cowers*I was only going to tell him on which side we Weasley's stand*cowers*-F

*blinks*Oh. Woops! My bad!*laughs*-G

*sweat drops*You worry me sometimes. D'you know that?-F

Bill and Fleur stormed outta the house at the mere thought of you killing someone.-G

Two Weasley's for you!-F

Charlie is right now yelling at mom for believing Dumbledore and Fudge's lies.-G

Three Weasley's for you!-F

Of course you have the two of us. That goes without saying!-G

Five Weasley's for you!-F

And……believe it or not, Percy actually believe your innocent.-G

SIX Weasley's for you!-F

Though he's keeping quiet about it so that he can keep his job.-G

…………….SIX Weasley's for you!.....-F

*looks at twin weirdly*Dads on your side, he's trying to test whether or not mom's been drugged.-G

Seven Weasley's for you!-F

And mom, Ron, and Ginny all say you're an evil, lying, little cockroach. Funny, now that I think about it.-G

*looks at twin weirdly*What's that?-F

The three of them kinda look like cockroach's.-G

*blinks**nods head thinking*You know. Now that I think about it, if you tilt your head and squint, they look JUST LIKE COACKROACH'S!!-F

*nods head sagely*It's sad though.-G

*frowns*What is?-F

'Cause that's an insult to cockroaches'.-G

*hysterical laughter from both twins*

*wipes away tears*Ah. Such a happy thought!*snickers*-F

*still laughing*We'll write you in Mal-Ken's next letter.-G

*looks and twin strangely*"Mal-Ken"? What the HELL is a Mal-Ken?!-F

*looks at twin aghast*That's when Malfoy and Ken became one! How could you not remember such a day!?!-G

*thinks*Ken…….Ken?.........*light bulb goes off*Ken! Barbie's guy! I get it!*snickers*-F

*nods happily*We'll write you next letter. See ya!-G

Stay strong. No matter what, we're not going anywhere.-F

Till next time!!-F&G

By this point, Anubis had fallen into the water no less than five times. 'Thank god these letters are also water-proof.' Anubis could just picture himself watching the two as they argued back and forth, similar to a tennis match. He laughed as he imaged the twins in a tennis match arguing. 'On to the next letter.' Anubis said with a slight giggle.

Dear Cub, ('It's from Remus!')

I cannot tell how sorry I am. To think that I _trusted_ that-that

**Ass? Bastard? Son of a bitch?**

SIRIUS!***OW!* No need to yell! **Write your own letter and stop writing in _mine_. As I was saying, Cub I'm so sorry. I should have noticed his false smiles, his hollow efforts at keeping you safe. Can you ever forgive me-**Us! Don't forget I didn't notice either! So don't you go taken the blame from me mister!** Prongslet, Cub. Did I just read right? Did you Dogfather _ASK_ to get in trouble? ('Yes,' Anubis thought nodding. 'Yes he did.') **Oi! Don't write about me like I'm not here.** Sirius, technically, you're downstairs with a charmed piece of paper spying on my letter to Prongslet.** …No I'm not.** I'm so not going there Padfoot.** Going where? You're **_**LEAVING?**_** Now?! What about Prongslet?!** Oh honestly! I meant that I wasn't going to argue with you! **Too late.** Sirius! But out! **…No. I don'whana!** Ugh. Cub? Can I have you promision to hex your lovable, yet annoying Dogfather? ('Go for it!') **WHAT?!?! Oh come on Moony!! You love me!** Are you sure about that? ***gasp!*….you…..you don't….love……me*wide puppy dog eyes****twitch*Nope! That's not going to work on me! ('He's going to cave in 5…')

Did you honestly think ('..4..') that I wouldn't get mad ('..3..') at you?! If so, your dead ('..2..') wrong mister!('..1..')***whimper***…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to yell!! ('Knew it.' Anubis thought with a smirk.) **Hmm. I'll only forgive you if. And that's a BIG-freaking-IF! You let me buy out Honeyduke's. **….You just want all that free candy.** Yes. Yes I do.** *Groan*Fine.I'll let you buy out Honeyduke's. Sorry this letter kind of got off track Cub. We'll talk again so, okay? **Don't worry Pup. We'll get you outta there.** We love you Cub.

Remus Lupin

**Sirius Black**

'Wow.' Anubis thought, 'Remus _actually_ FELL for it. He's a sucker for puppy-dog eyes.' Anubis snickered as he pictured Sirius begging Remus for candy. Anubis set the letter down and picked one up that, instead of a name, had a picture of a crescent moon with an orchid gently wrapped around it. Anubis smiled, 'It's from Luna.'

_Hello Ryvn_

_Our Mother is not yet awake, so fear not for Romulus's sake. _(*blink* 'I wonder if she knows that she just rhymed?' Anubis snickered.) _Our Brother has shaken the mantle of the Eastern Lands. _(*frown* 'I think she means that Neville is, or was, angry.' Anubis sighed. 'Why can't she talk normal for once?') _This could be due to finding the Ryvn captured. Or it could be due to Ryvn's baby Runespoor; Asha, Altheda, and Amata _**(3)**_. _(Anubis winced at the thought of Neville running into his Runespoor. 'Let's just hope that they **(4) **weren't in his garden.') _The lost Prince has a castle to the West. He shall lour the Dragon's clutch towards the caverns that surround his castle. _('…….I need _subtitles_ when reading her letters!')**(5)** _So fear not my little Ryvn, Your Darkness has already taken hold within a lighted cavern within the realm of the castle._

_Until Gianna,_

_Luna_

Anubis smiled at Luna's letter; even if he couldn't understand most of it. Anubis was about to place the finished letter with the other two when he noticed another piece of parchment stuck to the first one. Curiously, Anubis separated the two. Revealing a letter from Neville.

Dear Ryvn, as Luna insisted I call you.

Ryvn, I am SO glad that you didn't have the time to WORN ME ABOUT YOUR RUNESPOOR!!! (*blink**wince* 'Yup. They were in his garden.') Do you have ANY idea what they were DOING when I found them?!!! (*wince* 'Eating your plants?' Anubis thought carefully.) They were eating my Honking Daffodil!! (*snicker* 'It makes noise, so they probably thought it was food.') Ugh! You're SO lucky that Luna found them before I did. Only YOU would get a snake that likes to eat flowers. Not to mention that they are driving me INSANE!! I'm not a parslemouth and yet I can tell when they're arguing! It's BLOODY annoying!! And let's not FORGET the fact that they just LOVE sleeping ON MY PILLOW!!!(Anubis smiled as he read his friends rant. 'Only Neville would try and cheer me up by going off on my choice of pets.') Honestly Ryvn, how do you put up with those three?? ('Lots of patience.') I hope we can get you out of there soon! I miss my little pixie already! ('Ugh!! Did he HAVE to mention that Halloween costume?! It wasn't even MY idea!!') I'll try and write as often as we can sneak in letters.

Love ya bro.

Neville

Anubis just smiled sadly after he finished Neville's letter. The mention of Halloween allowed him to think back on the previous Gryffindor Halloween Party. It was hosted every year behind the teachers backs, it was sort of a tradition set down by the Marauders when they were in school. Anubis had lost a bet and was forced to wear a pixie outfit. **(6)** Unfortunately Neville, Fred, and George had been calling him 'Pixie' since then. It probably didn't help that everyone thought he really looked like a girl. Anubis gently set the letter down on top of Luna's. 'Five down, one to go.' Anubis thought as he picked up the last letter. Anubis sighed as he recognized the loopy cursive. 'Snape.' Anubis sighed again as he broke the wax seal.

('Huh. No name.' Anubis thought with a shrug.) I will not go into details as to why I'm writing to you. Just know that it has _nothing_ to do with your father, and everything to do with your mother. (*frown* 'My mom?') Before she went into hiding she asked me to look after you, should something happen to her. I have done my best to do so in a way that would not rouse suspicion. Unfortunately, with these recent events, I have decided that it would be an insult to her should I not act. A dear friend of mine is helping me in this endeavor; I believe you already know his son? ('……son?....dear friend….' Anubis blinked in shock. 'Lucius Malfoy?!')

Snape

Anubis groaned as he folded the letter. 'Great, just great. First Draco, now Malfoy Sr. What's next?!'

"It is time for your meal my Royal." A soft voice spoke from within his cell.

Anubis blinked. 'Okay. That's it. I've officially crossed over into loony-vil.'

A chime like giggle echoed throughout the space.

"I am not in your head my Royal." The voice said softly. "Look down."

Anubis paused in his thinking, before leaning over the outer edge of the hammock. Instead of seeing the watered floor like he expected, Anubis was looking straight down into the soft lilac eyes of Marie. Gasping Anubis flayed his hands in the air in surprise before falling out of his hammock.

Marie laughed as he fell into the water.

"Wha-? How?!" Anubis sputtered as he sat up in the watered cell.

Marie simple pointed behind her. Anubis looked to see where she was pointing. In the corner, directly under his hammock, was a gaping hole in the floor. Even in through the water it was obvious that it was a very deep hole. As the water surrounding him was a pale cobalt blue; whereas the water in the corner was a dark sapphire. A glimpse of silver flashed within the dark hole. Anubis blinked, he looked at where the silver had been, then looked at Marie.

"What was that?"

Marie smiled as she shifted, getting up from her previous lying down position.

"That silver thing." Anubis asked as he pointed to it.

Marie laughed.

"Don't worry. After midday I will explain everything. Dyson will bring you your food shortly. I only wished to see if you woke up."

Anubis nodded his head slowly.

Marie smiled at his confused expression. She straightened her spine as she slide back down the hole.

Anubis's eyes widened in surprise as he saw what exactly the silver glint was. Scales. It was scales, small silver scales that started somewhere under her shirt and continued down. Anubis paled as he recognized the body shape. A snake. The scales are formed like a snake. The last think Anubis saw was Marie's glittering eyes as she swam back to her cell.

**A/N:**

**(0): **His first wake up call. All 'mothers' do this. First they go and _gently_ wake their child up. If that doesn't work, then they bring in the ice water. Gotta love school days! ;) *please note my sarcasm*

**(1): **Remember, Harry Potter no longer exists. And they don't know about his new name yet. So they are calling him Kit. If you can guess what it is short for and why they are calling him it, I'll give you a virtually Edward/Harry plushy.

**(2):** "I'LL BREAK YOUR ARM IF YOU SAY 'WHO'S ON FIRST'!!!"**- **Who's On First by Abbott and Costello.

**(3): **Altheda is the left head. Amata is the middle head. Asha is the right head. I choose the names to depict the description of characters in a story. Can anyone guess where these names are from?? And WHY I named the heads the way I did?? Hint: they traveled to a fountain together with a knight.

**(4):** If you have ever read Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them, a Runespoor has 3 heads attached to the same body:

"The left head (as seen by the wizard facing the Runespoor) is the planner. It decides where the Runespoor is to go and what it is to do next. The middle head is the dreamer (Runespoors may remain stationary for days at a time, lost in glorious visions and imaginings). The right head is the critic and will evaluate the efforts of the left and middle heads with a continual irritable hissing. The right head's fangs are extremely venomous."- Page 37 in Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them of the paper-back version.

**(5): **"I need _subtitles _walking into this place!"- Booth from Bones says this in one of the episodes.

**(6): **Think Tinker Bell in dark green and dark gold.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. (anonymous review is open)**

**p.s. there is a new poll in my profile. please go and check it out!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


End file.
